The One Before The One Where Rachel Tells…
by writerchic16
Summary: [Fluffy One Shot] Monica and Chandler can barely wait to go on their honeymoon.


The One Before The One Where Rachel Tells…

Summary: Monica and Chandler can barely wait to go on their honeymoon.

A/N: In all honesty, this was going to be a Ross/Rachel one shot (grabs computer mouse pad to shield self from onslaught of R/R fans). I just watched the One Where Rachel Tells… and was considering writing a filler scene, but then decided to go with Mondler (they're so cute to write!). Maybe I'll do that R/R filler scene later, but for now please enjoy this one.

* * *

_Two Hours until Scene 1 of The One Before Rachel Tells…_

Monica smiled brightly at Chandler from across the bed while she carefully folded a t-shirt that she would put in the gigantic suitcase that lay upon it. "Man, I have been waiting for this moment for my whole life."

Her new husband flopped down beside the bag, tilting his head as he did so. "What, packing away a shirt that says, 'I'm With Stupid'?"

"No…" Monica blushed. She hadn't realized she had grabbed _this _particular shirt. Hurriedly placing it in her dresser drawer she returned to the closet, already in the process of deciding which garment she would pick next. "Our honeymoon, silly."

Chandler wrinkled his forehead, thinking. "Do you remember when you got that shirt?"

Confused, Monica held up the purple blouse currently in her hand. "What, this one?"

"No," Chandler shook his head. "The one you just stuffed in the drawer."

Monica felt her face grow redder than it already was. _That shirt didn't have some kind of special meaning, did it?_ Panicking, she searched her memory. "Um…wasn't it the time…you and I were together and…"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not a clue," Monica admitted ruefully.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not _that_ big a deal…" Chandler grinned when he saw Monica let out a small sigh of relief. "It just reminded me of one of our 'dates,' when the rest of the gang didn't know about us."

"Honey, we had tons of those. Could you be more specific?"

"Yeah, it was our fifth date," he closed his eyes, envisioning the evening. "It was night, we were walking around Central Park – "

Monica interrupted, "We were walking in Central Park at night? Hopefully we had knives with us. Or at least pepper spray."

Chandler chuckled, opening his eyes. "Well, apparently you didn't want to take the risk of taking your car or mine, or even a cab because you were afraid that Rachel or Joey would see us and would wonder where we went. Boy, you were paranoid."

"Wait, I think I remember now…" Monica said slowly, purposely ignoring his comment. _We're married now…we're married now…we're married now…_ "The only place we could go was Central Park. I was skeptical, but you said Ross once taught you some 'karate moves' and would 'protect me'." _Ha._ "So, being the idiot I am, I went along with it."

The full memory came back to Chandler and he was soon sorry that he had brought it up. "I so could have beaten that guy to the ground if that cop hadn't come along."

"Oh yeah, 'cause wailing, 'Monica, Monica, he's got a knife!' is sound defensive strategy," Monica paused, smirking, a pair of jeans in her hand. "And shortly after that was when I, really annoyed at you, bought the shirt at a concession stand nearby for five bucks."

"As I remember it was _my_ five bucks," Chandler corrected. "You wanted it but didn't want to spend hard earned money on a shirt that you would probably never wear."

"So you gave it to me when I wouldn't stop nagging you about the mugger," Monica finished. Smiling, she went to the dresser and pulled out the aforementioned shirt.

Chandler sighed, "Come on, you're not seriously bringing it."

"What?" Monica asked, holding it up to her front, showing that it reached almost to her knees. "I'll wear it as a cover up and get your five dollars worth."

"Aw, you'd do that for me?" Chandler joked, but still leaned over the suitcase to kiss her on the lips. The kiss turned passionate, and soon Monica had dropped the t-shirt into the suitcase and had joined him on the pillows.

Regretfully, Monica pulled herself away. "No, we can't do that now…" When Chandler groaned and went to take hold of her wrist, she took it back and scolded, "No, not _now_. We'll be on our honeymoon all week – I promise we'll have time to do it _later_."

"Fine," Chandler pouted. Spotting something hanging out of one of his dresser drawers, he went over and pulled it out. It was his black Speedo. Getting an idea, he went back to the side of the bed. "Hey Mon, remember the last time I wore _this_ bad boy?"

Monica turned around, and, immediately getting the desired mental image, nodded numbly, "Um, yes…"

Chandler put both knees on the bed, still holding the Speedo. "And what we did afterwards…?"

"I guess packing could wait another ten – " She was cut off when Chandler kissed her again. Monica then grabbed the Speedo and tossed it in the corner, her eyes never straying from his. " – make that _twenty_ minutes…"


End file.
